The Dark Meadow
by DarkTwilight129
Summary: ON HOLD. Set in NM. Bella encounters something evil and dark in the meadow. Will Edward save her from Victoria? Edward's dark past has come to haunt him, . . . is he who -OR WHAT- Bella thinks he is? And Does Bella realize that there is more to the Swan Family than she knows? And how is Edward's parents involved? What if Edward was never human? OOC. AU. REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1: Monster

**Chapter 1: Monster**

I stood in the distant field, waiting for justice to find me.

The luminous moon hung in the dark sky, as night loomed over me in my darkest hour. I was surrounded by the night's creatures, that were hidden beyond the forest trees. They lingered, watching in the dark . . . waiting.

Waiting.

And waiting . . .for the end to come.

My mind raced with dreadful nightmares of what lay ahead of me. And then abruptly, the forest grew eerily silent as the tension in the air grew thick with apprehension.

My body was heated, flushed with the defenseless fear of a dying prey of night. I stood in the clearing for what seemed like eternity before I heard a sound of an approach.

My blood spiked with fear ran cold in my veins as I watched with horror at the hideous beast. I was paralyzed by its glowing red eyes as it emerged from the dark shadows of hell and night.

I could not even describe the _Thing_ as it slowly came closer. It was massive; bigger than the Wolves even, it were like a wolf itself but more . . . demonic, more pugnacious in nature. Maybe it was a demon, but I knew better, this was no Demon.

They would be far gentler than this would.

It was not a shapeshifter like the Quileutes, but a true werewolf. The real ones that were bound to the Moon. He looked more . . . humanoid then the wolves like the ones you see in movies. He stood upright, on the heels of his enormous paws that beared razor sharp claws. No not claws, they were more like talons. As I stared in utter terror I was absolutely positive of one thing.

I knew Jacob could not save me this time.

The Beast, slowly, but purposely, clawed his way to the center of the Meadow. The very meadow were HE expressed his love for me, but that was then.

I was nothing but a game . . . a tool . . . a toy.

And now, in this very meadow were, Edward and I, first expressed our love, emotionally and physically, was were my death was going to take place. Not that any of that mattered to him in his part.

The Beast was now in front of me, his glowing eyes searching . . . but for what?

If it was fear he was looking for surely he could see it, my entire body trembled in it. I stared back into his intense scrutiny and what I saw nearly destroyed me. His glowing red eyes were changing into something softer, somehow warmer. His eyes churned and morphed into something entirely different. They no longer glowed red with venomous ferocity but they were now softer and now more golden and familiar.

There were no longer the eyes of a dreadful demon but the eyes of my undying love.

Edward.

I stood there, frozen as a jumble of emotions tore through my heart. Tearing the hole in my chest even wider. The raw, jagged blade of pain ripped through me, but that feeling seemed insignificant to me now.

It was the other emotions that grasped my attention. I was terrified and happy and shocked and confused. But the strongest of all, was love. I will and always will love Edward, no matter if he did not feel the same.

I didn't know what to do how to react. So I just waited, though not knowing what for. I still did not know why he was here, or how or why he, a vampire, was a werewolf.

A series of questions ran threw my head. Why is he like this? How did he get this way? Was he attacked? Has he always been this way? Why didn't he tell me? Where is Alice? And the others? Are they like this too? Out of all these questions, only one really mattered to me.

Does he even love me?

As I tried to assemble and sort out my confused and fear-stricken mind, I noticed a change in Edward. He was no longer calm; he was tense and anxious. His eyes changed as well, they were no longer his familiar honey gold but burning rubies that seemed to burn with more intensity then before.

He started to growl and his hands became claws as he threw his head back and howled a deafening roar that terrorized me more than anything ever has. He stopped and bared his teeth at me and arched his back forward as he looked at me again.

If Edward cared at all about my life, he surely did not show it as he lunged for my throat.


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the end. I waited for the pain and darkness to come but it never came. What was he waiting for?

I listened for the sound of his breathing but instead of quiet gusts of air I heard a growl coming from behind me.

I opened my eyes and turned around to see Edward, with his back to me. His dark, muscular mass was tense and rigid with rage and aggression. His stance was defensive.

But from what?

I was confused; I still couldn't fathom why he was like this or if he was even real. Is this just another hallucination? Was this a nightmare?

My head was spinning, spiraling down to the border of insanity. Severe chronic depression and the hallucinations of Edward had not only begun to cause others to question my mental health but also myself. I wasn't completely sure if the past six months actually did happen, or if it was really a dream.

Was this really was just a horrible nightmare or if this was actually reality?

What if everything that happened in the past few months, from my big move to Forks and meeting Edward, to me suffering from a bad break-up gone wrong, didn't really happen. That all of this was just a twisted dream. And any minute now I would wake up in bed and realize that none of this had ever occurred. That none to this existed.

What if Edward didn't exist? And Alice? What if they were all a figment of my imagination?

No.

No. They were real. I wasn't creative enough to imagine the perfect family. The perfect soul mate. Even though I had always thought that meeting them was always to good to be true, I knew in my heart that they existed and that everything in the past year actually happened. They were real. Edward was real. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie. They all existed and they were apart of me even if I was just a game. I loved them and I always will. No matter what, no one will ever take my memories away from me.

Not even myself.

As I emerged from my epiphany, I slowly, began to comprehend the scene before me.

The first thing I realized was that Edward wasn't going to hurt me. He was protecting me.

The second was what he was protecting me from.

Victoria.

And someone else . . .

He stood in near the tree line of the meadow, just a few paces from Edward, with Victoria right behind him. He was tall, and had a mild build; nowhere near Emmett's size but not quite like Edward's either

He had short, thick pitch black hair, that hung just before his eyes and had the sharp serious features of an Italian mobster. He was around my age if not a little older. **(A/N: He kind of looks like he would be related to Demetri in the movie, but he's not.)**

His eyes were a deep burgundy, that seemed to have a fire of its very own. And unlike Victoria, his eyes didn't burn with thirst for my blood. He was calm and collected, which told me that he was here for a purpose and for that purpose only. To kill, not to feed.

A shiver ran down my back, as I saw why he wasn't watching me.

He was watching Edward.

I knew he wasn't here for me, obviously, - that was what Victoria was for - but for Edward.

Edward growled again.

And for a split second everything was still.

Edward was half-crouched, his arms extended slightly. His tail swayed eagerly, but also tensely. He was eager for the fight, though nervous because he was outnumbered and protecting both his back and mine.

Even though at first Victoria was thrown of by the creature before her, she quickly regained her composure and averted her attention to me. She stared hungrily at me. Her eyes were not only black with thirst, but also filled with longing rage. No matter how she tried to keep her focus on Edward, her gaze kept flickering back and forth between Edward and me.

From the threat to her prey.

Her hair was like an open flame, shimmering slightly in the still air. It seemed to move to its own accord as if it were alive. Her red lips were slightly turned up into a snarl as a hiss escaped through her razor sharp teeth.

Desire consumed not only her but her companion as well. I could feel their desire for vengeance, rolling off them in waves that were nearly visible in the air.

Could she possibly be imagining the various ways she would kill me? A broken neck? A hole through my chest? My body completely drained of blood? The answer was clear.

Yes, yes she would.

The male vampire on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He stared calmly at Edward with a smile on his face.

But I could see through his calm façade. Inside he had complete rage towards Edward. His hungered for his death and only his.

Though as obvious as it is, I couldn't stop myself from being shocked at the fact that there was more to Edward then I knew about. Was he even the person I thought I knew? I didn't have the answer to that question, but I did know this.

Edward's past had come back to haunt him.

With another sound of a growl emitting from Edward's chest, time started up again just as quickly as it had stopped.

And then they were dancing.

Sashaying back and forth, moving from side to side, trying to find a flaw in each other's defense. And even though Edward shadowed their every movement with the advantage of his mind reading.

He knew we were outnumbered.

He knew we were cornered.

And I was the weakest target.

Edward was bound to be a good fighter. He had a good chance of winning, judging by his massive size.

Maybe I could die knowing that he tried to protect me. That was something right? It may not be love, but at least he cared whether I lived or died, even if it was because of Charlie.

I felt my body become relaxed in my acceptance of death and I welcomed it without resistance. What was the point? I was going to die anyway.

So when I closed my eyes and waited for the end to come. I was suprised to hear a strange sound.

It was a howl.

At first I thought that maybe it was Edward. Was he in pain?

But when I opened my eyes, I saw an unearthly sight.


	3. Chapter 3: Fight

**~xXx~AMORE~xXx~**

**Please Review!**

**All reviews will be read and taken to heart. I know in the past week about a hundred of ya'll viewed this. Those 100 come back and review! And those of you who have not please do! (ha that rhymes)**

**I'M DYING FOR FEEDBACK HERE!**

**HO BISOGNO DELLE VOSTRE RECENSIONI. SI NUTRONO LA MIA ANIMA!**

**__****IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL VIEWERS!**

**__****THE RULES I UPDATE ONCE A WEEK ON A STORY THAT HAS LESS REVIEWS. THE ONE THAT HAS MORE WILL GET UPDATED MORE OFTEN SO THOSE WHO WANT AN UPDATE FOR SO MANY NEED TO REVIEW MORE**

_**RIGHT NOW I'M TAKING LONG TO REVIEW B/C I HAVE EXAMS ALL THIS MONTH SO IT WILL, UNFORTUNATELY, BE AWHILE BEFORE I UPDATE BUT THE RULES STILL APPLY TO ALL OF MY STORIES. THANKS. **_

**LOVE YOU ALL.**

**~xXx~AMORE~xXx~**

**Chapter 3: Fight and Truth**

A massive ball of black fur rammed into Victoria, throwing her across the meadow and into a thick pine tree which fell with a sickening snap that echoed into the black forest.

My eyes flew back to ball of fur to see that it was another werewolf. Just like Edward, only slightly smaller in comparison, but with the same stocky build.

I stood there frozen, not really knowing what just happened.

And just when things couldn't get worse, all hell broke loose.

It all happened so fast that my weak human mind could only process little pieces of what was going on.

The first thing that I saw was that Victoria and the unknown vindictive vampire were not alone. Two others emerged from the forest and into the clearing.

The first was another male; he was a blond gangly boy, though muscular and tall. He was about my age, and stood the farthest away from me. As I looked closer at him, I realized that I recognized him from one of the front-page articles on the newspaper that Charlie had left on the kitchen table.

From what the article said, his name was Riley Divans; he had been missing for over a month now.

His eyes were a bright red; it was the brightest I've ever seen.

But I could not focus on him. I was looking at the other vampire with him.

She was short, maybe a few inches shorter than my 5'4'. And had short, dark chin length hair and was very young. Younger than me even; perhaps about fifteen. Her pale face was strikingly beautiful against her black hair. Her elf-like features were oddly familiar.

She was like a younger version of Alice.

But that was not what kept my attention. It was her eyes; they were even brighter than Riley's. They were a vivid red; it was almost as if it they were glowing.

She ran to join the vindictive male; her stride was so graceful it was as though she was skipping.

But they weren't the only ones to join us.

Another wolf had come into the field.

This one was not as big and stocky as the others; it was slightly more feminine than Edward and the black one. Her fur coat was not as dark as the others. It was grayer in comparison, with just a hint of white along the tip of her tail.

She ran and attacked the dark-haired male vampire; she took a defensive position, as they began circling each other.

Edward focused all of his attention on Victoria and She-Wolf on the vindictive male.

I just stood there, to shocked and dumbfounded to do anything. The whole time, since the appearance of Victoria and the others, I had not moved and inch. My terror and utter inability to comprehend the reality of the situation seemed to make movement absolutely impossible.

It was like watching a movie, you can see the action unfold before you but you cannot actually become physically apart of it.

I could see them fighting but I could not react to them. I was paralyzed. I couldn't run or scream. I was literally frozen in fear.

And then suddenly, the huge black werewolf attacked Riley, ripping and tearing at his marble flesh. Something white and hard smacked into the ground by my feet. The small piece of Riley seemed to break the spell. I cringed away from it.

Victoria did not spare one glance for the other vampire and neither did the dark haired male either. Her eyes were still on me, filled with a disappointment as she realized that the odds were now even.

Riley looked slightly deranged and contorted, but was able to fling an acrimonious blow into the black wolf's shoulder.I heard a crunch. Did he break something?

The black wolf backed off, but didn't seem to be hurt despite the sound. He started to circle again.

On the other side of the field, the vindictive vampire had his arms out, ready, though he wasn't as eager for revenge as before.

The She-Wolf seemed to be fine as far as I could tell.

She lunged at the Alice-look-alike from the side, and something tore with a hideous, grating screech.

A heavy white chunk flew into the forest with a thud.

She roared in fury and the She-Wolf skipped back - amazingly light on her feet - as she took a swipe at her with one hand.

I heard a low snarl come from Victoria.

Victoria was torn against the burning desire for my death warring with her survival instinct.

And Edward knew that.

She barred her teeth and hissed at him, though she seem to have decided that this was a once in a life time opportunity, so to speak.

She seemed to be even more determined to get to me. She was ignoring her self-preservation instincts. It seemed like one mistake was piling after another.

A snarl ripped from between Edward's lips**.**

And with a strangled screech, Victoria swayed to the side. And Edward shadowed her.

There were a total of three fights in the clearing, and out of all of them only Edward and Victoria seemed to remain in a standstill, a deadlock. Neither one was advancing nor retreating.

I turned in time to see the Alice-clone's fist hit the She-Wolf's flank. A low yelp coughed out of her throat. The She-Wolf backed away, slightly limping as she began to circle again. Her shoulders twitched, trying to shake off the pain.

The black wolf was closing the distance between himself and Riley, driving the him away from me.

Victoria was suddenly interested in her partner's fate. From the corner of her eyes, Victoria try to judge the distance between us.

The black wolf snapped at him, forcing him back again.

The Riley hissed.

Victoria clenched her teeth as if it would somehow help keep her focus on Edward alone.

She shook her head, trying to maintain her concentration.

She tried to slip past Edward, but as soon as she'd thought of the plan to weasel her way around him, he was there shielding me from her.

She wailed in frustration.

She shifted lower into her crouch, and stalked deliberately forward, tired of his games**.**

Edward shifted, dipping slower into a crouch, as they closed on each other.

The dance began again, faster this time.

Sharp crunches and cracklings echoed through the forest whenever someone slipped in their pose. They were moving too fast for me to see who was making the mistakes; I could only hope I was grasping the important pieces . . .

The Alice-look-alike was distracted by the violent change in the dance. The She-Wolf struck, crunching off another small piece of the vampire. She screeched and hurled a massive full forced blow that struck the She-Wolf full in the chest. The She-Wolf's body soared over me and crashed into a tree with a force that seemed to shake the field.

Adrenaline boiled in my veins. Behind Riley, all I could see was the occasional flick of Edward's tail and a blur of white.

The constant sound of metallic snaps and tears, the snarls and angered growls, made it clear that the tempo of the dance was becoming deadly for someone.

But who?

Riley turned toward me, his red eyes churned with fury. He glared at me, his curled into talons. His mouth widened into a snarl, as he crouched forward to rip out my throat.

Another kick of adrenaline hit me like lightning, making everything become suddenly clear.

I steeled myself and sucked in one deep breath.

Victoria was distracted by the sound. Her eyes met mine. Fury, devastation, and curiosity twisted together making a strange expression appear on her face.

I stared back into her eyes.

And in that second, the violent ballet broke apart.

It happened so quickly that it was over before I could register everything that happened in my head.

Victoria had flown out of the blurred tango and smashed into a tree.

She fell back to the ground in a crouch.

The Alice-look-alike had wrapped her arms around the She-Wolf and squeezed with all her might. She howled in pain, as the Alice Clone let her go and the She-Wolf collapsed to the ground, in a mountain of gray fur.

The black wolf whined in terror as he witnessed the hideous scene.

Edward – blurred with speed – had twisted backward and caught the unsuspecting Vindictive Vampire by the arm. It had looked like Edward planted his hind paw against the small of his back, and heaved.

The meadow was filled with the Vindictive vampire's piercing scream of agony.

The black wolf then attacked the Alice-clone, with a new surge of fury.

Victoria let a smile flash across her face as she coiled into a spring and lurch for me as she saw the hole in Edward's she'd been waiting ever so patiently for.

Something small and white soared through the air and collided with her in mid-flight.

The impact was like an explosion of thunder.

It threw her against another tree that snapped in half on impact.

She landed on her feet again, crouched and ready, though slightly unsteady.

But Edward had already regained is defensive position.

Victoria kicked the thing that had disabled her attack. It tumbled toward me, and I realized what it was.

I gagged.

It was the vindictive vampire's head, his lips were twitching, and his eyes were searching blindly for his unseen attacker.

I looked across the field, were the rest of his body lay.

His arms jerked violently, still twitching. His hands grasped at blades of grass, and began to mindlessly drag its headless body across the ground.

The She Wolf was circling Riley now, but after witnessing the death of his fellow comrades, Riley was retreating. He slowly crept away from the advancing werewolf, his face laced with pain.

The Black wolf rushed at Riley so quickly that it threw the vampire off balance.

I saw the Black werewolf sink his teeth into Riley's torso and ripping chunks of granite flesh again and again.

And with a deafening jarring screech, Riley lost his a piece of his chest.

I couldn't watch anymore. I closed my eyes, listening to the dying screams of Riley being shredded apart, until the stopped completely.

I fought against my burning desire to keep my eyes closed, not wanting to miss a moment of the fight I forced my eyes to open.

The She-Wolf shook her head, trying to regain focus on her target.

"Victoria…" the Alice-Clone called to her creator in fear and desperation. Victoria did not spare one look at her as the Clone was cornered into the edge of the forest.

The She- Wolf sprang herself forward, carrying both herself and the Clone, where the metallic screeching continued out of sight.

The Clone's creams abruptly cut off, but the sounds of rock being ripped apart continued.

Though Victoria spared no acknowledgement to her comrades cries of pain and deaths, she seemed to fathom that she was alone. Her self- preservation instinct kicked in and she began to slowly back away from her enemy.

Disappointment was evident in her eyes. She threw me one short, tormented glower of desire, and then started to retreat faster.

She circled the forest with tremendous speed.

But Edward was faster.

He launched himself in the air and landed in front of her, blocking her path.

And with one last step it was over.

Edward grabbed her, biting her neck, in a gruesome manner, disconnecting her now severed head from the rest of her body. The fire red mass of hair was now in the clutches of Edward's razor teeth.

With a sigh of contentment, Edward released the fiery tangle of hair, letting it fall to the ground and disappear into the forest trees.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~xXx~LOVE~xXx~**

**I am sooo sorry that it took me soo long to post the next chapter. My computer broke down and I find a way to continue it. But thank you for you patience! Please please tell me what you think about this chapter and if you want to have any of yo ideas or suggest anything to happen in the next chapter give me a shout, but I'll most likely wont be able to hear you so just comment instead!**

**Love you all and peace out. (:**

**~xXx~ Love~xXx~**


	4. Chapter 4: The Darkness of Sleep

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating anytime sooner. All this past month was very hectic and i have had not enough to update. This story also has a lot of things going on in it and i have had a hard time organizing my thoughts and the plot and storyboard for this.**

**ANYWAY, in this chapter, after the Break, there is a word EPISODE, i couldn't think of a better word to fit it without being repetitive so if there is any confusion just replace it it with conversation or interaction.**

**Anyways, hope u enjoy and as always...**

** R-E-V-I-E-W.**

**IDEAS. FEEDBACK. NO FLAMES.**

***I'M ALREADY THIRSTY. WINK,WINK***

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Darkness of Sleep **

I stood there frozen, unable to comprehend the scene before me. My discombobulated mind twisted and curved into numerous directions, leading to different truths, and different rationalities, though none of which made any sense at all.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest, the throbbing rhythm of blood cursing through my veins thundered in my ears, masking every other sound, and obscuring my vision. My hands began to shake uncontrollably, and my body began to vibrate with the movement harmoniously.

My eyes scanned the dead field, as I watched Edward and his accomplices scour the area for any lingering and unnoticed pieces of what used to be functioning bodies.

There were four bodies and a fire for each. And for each fire there was a ghoulish pillar of smoke rising above the bright orange flames. And each pillar emitted the horrid smell of burning flesh.

The odor assaulted my nostrils, causing my stomach to flip inside out. I tried as hard as I could to block out the smell, but failed inconceivably.

The fires, the smoke, the smell, and the growing piles of limbs violated every crevice of my mind, clouding my head with the hellish gore of a horror film.

Panicked and hysterical whimpers escaped my mouth. My breathing heaved into pants, chills ran down my spine.

The ground began to tilt as reality and consciousness began to slip away. I was vaguely aware of the panicked concern in my beloved's eyes and a dark mass striping the Earth of its skin as he clawed his way to my side.

But it was too late. I could already feel my mind shut down, losing its grip on edge of the cliff of consciousness and into the raging sea of dreams below.

~~xXx~~

I was numb. I felt nothing at all; I was lost in my own body. There was only darkness. Suddenly I was overcome by an odd sensation; it was a sort of tingling feeling that radiated through me, giving me and unprecedented sense of where my body was in this ocean of darkness.

It felt like I was falling, as if the Earth was crumbling beneath me, plummeting me down an unknown rabbit's hole. And soon, I lost sense of equilibrium,-not that I had any in the first place- I couldn't tell whether I was falling down or falling _up_.

After what seemed like an eternity, I began to see a speck of light down the infinite tunnel. And along with it I began to hear. The distant turbulence was muffled, but vaguely familiar. As the light brightened, I began to hear more clearly.

They were voices.

And one, stood out more than that of the others.

It was Edward. My Edward.

I descended –or ascended-towards the sound, drawing closer and closer until the light was as bright as day, blinding me with an eerie whiteness as I gradually found my way back to my body.

"Bella?" My love spoke. My heart fluttered as the sound.

"She's waking up." Another voice said, laced with concern. Dad?

"Bella, love. Can you hear me?"

I felt something cold squeeze my hand. I wanted to squeeze his hand back, to reassure him that I was okay, but I could not move. I was paralyzed.

"Edward, stop it. Bella will be fine. Just give her time. Her mind needs to protect itself." Another male voice said. It was deep and husky but soothing at the same time. It was the exact opposite of Edward's voice but yet they shared a common quality…they were different but similar in some way…

"Drew, how much longer?" Edward whispered, panic rising in his angelic voice.

"I ain't no Alice, Ed. She'll come around when she is ready." Drew replied.

"But-" Edward started.

"We needn't rush her." My father interjected, interrupting Edward.

And during this short conversation, I began to slip into my body, accommodating to a sense of being. The tingling stopped, the echoes of unconsciousness where gone, and besides the throbbing pain of my head and the whole in my chest, I was fine.

I was me again, well what was left of me that is.

I moaned, signaling them that I was awake. Slowly, I opened my eyes, the searing whiteness blinded me once more before I was able to see the faces of the people around me.

I was in my room, in bed and next to me was the rocking chair I had since I was a baby, and in it was HIM. Staring at me with those inciting golden eyes of his.

His eyes were smothering with some emotion I could not name.

_Why is he looking at me that way? _I looked away in fear for the hatred that would come.

So instead of looking at him, I turned to my father for answers. Charlie was sitting on the recliner next to me, his chocolate examining me for any injuries that he had failed to notice while I was unconscious.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

He smiled,"Hey, Bells. You okay?"

"My head hurts."

"Grace? Will you so kind and get some aspirin for Bella, here?" Edward said to a girl in the back of the room, by the bedroom door.

Grace. The name suited her perfectly.

She was tall and lean, and blessed with the most stunning of eyes. They were a beautiful light green, almost the shade of Jade or a light emerald. Her long hair cascaded down her back in delicate curls of red flames. She was pale as the moon's surface and her complexion was as clear as day. Her heart shaped face was featured with high cheek bones and the reddest of lips. She distinctly reminded me of Ariel, the little mermaid, and yet she had an aura of an almost wolf-like grace, delicate as a rose and as tough as it's thorns.

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy, why couldn't I be blessed with a gentle beauty such as hers.

"Of course, Edward." She said, and looked at me with kind eyes.

I blushed as she caught me staring. But she only smiled.

"I'll be right back." She said, as she left to retrieve the medicine.

I felt a cold hand caress the side of my face.

"Bella, love?"

My heart swelled at the old pet name.

_Why does he keep doing that? Why must he taunt me this way? He doesn't love me so why must he infatuate my heart with these false tokens of love? _

I turned to him and braced myself for what I would see there.

He hadn't changed at all, and yet he has. He was still the vampire I loved, and yet he wasn't. I didn't occur to me until now, that I had not known what to expect when I saw him _not_ in his wolf form. I didn't know what he was and it was all to confusing to know how in gods name a vampire, a vampire, could be a werewolf.

Vampires couldn't change, so how can this be?

"What _are_ you?" My voice shook involuntarily.

He seemed to mistaken it for fear, and pulled away from me. Trying to ease, what he taught was terror, away with out completely removing himself from the room.

"No! Don't go!" I nearly shrieked as I tried, desperately, to bring him back. Pain and tear induced sadness washed over me. I knew I wasn't going to have him for long. But that didn't mean that I was going to waste any time I had left with him.

He zoomed back to me, "Bella, no. I'm never going to leave you again." He whispered, pain and sorrow was thick in his musical voice. His eyes were glossy and I knew that if he were human, he would be crying. But I also knew that if he were human, he would make the world's best actor.

The door opened and Grace entered the room with the aspirin and a glass of water.

She smile warmly at me and handed them to my father. Charlie had been silent during Edward and I's small episode. And for some odd reason, I saw guilt cloud his handsome features. But why?

I had also noticed that my father had not been the only one to remain silent during the episode either.

Other than Edward, Charlie, and Grace, there was someone else present in the room as well.

And with one look, I gasped.

He was looking through my collection of the Classics, I had stored up on the shelves in my room. He was flipping through the book _1984 by George Orwell_. And every now and then a very thoughtful look would pass across his handsome face.

He was obviously not engrossed it the book, but then again who in the right mind would. The book was an ultimate illustration of a dystopian society, and of a complete totalitarian government that was mad with power. Not exactly all flowers and sunshine. The book was just a distraction, but from what I didn't know.

He was tall and pale as snow, though not as much as Edward but close enough. At first I had thought he was a vampire, but with further examination you could clearly see that he was not. He had unruly, copper hair, that slightly hung over his eyes. His face was sharply sculpted by Michelangelo himself. He was taller than Edward, though only by 5 inches at maximum. And had a medium build that was slightly broader then Edward or that of Jasper. But what was most astonishing was his eyes and the contours of his dashing face. His eyes were a dark, emerald green. They churned with an unfathomable fire, that was laced with a hint of mischief. His face was smooth as a pearl, though only to be marred by a horrendous scar that stretched from his temple to the corner of his mouth on the left side of his face.

With one look, you knew undoubtedly that this was no foreign person. This man was a close relative of Edward's.

A _very_ close relative.

His head snapped up immediately at the sound of my gasp and caught my open stare. And, ironically, we both blushed deeply with embarrassment.

"Bella, here." Charlie said as he handed me two pills of the aspirin and the water, causing me to look away.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I took the medicine.

After setting the glass on the small dresser beside my bed, I turned to them and asked the question that has been bothering me since the beginning.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Silence.

"Well? Is someone going to answer my question?" I said.

Everyone looked at my dad, as if they were waiting for him to say something. Or rather asking for his permission.

Charlie sighed as he sat down.

"Bella, there is a lot that you don't know about this family." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, that there is a lot of secrets in this family...and," He paused," and that the Swan Family doesn't really exist, Bella."

"What?" I said, confused. Did hear him right? Did he say what I thought he just said?

"I know all this must be very confusing for you Bella, but please keep an open mind and hear us out, okay?" Grace said reassuringly.

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded.

"Okay. This may sound very confusing and crazy, but as Grace said, keep an open mind. There is a lot of things that you don't know about the world around you." Charlie said as he took his hand in mine. " Remember when you were little and I would tell you that Nothing is what is seems?"

I looked at him. worried about where this was going, but nodded instead of asking him a question. Maybe he will answer it later.

"Okay," He sighed,"I'm going to straight out and say this. We are werewolves. All of us. Edward, Grace, Drew, me and you."

What?!

* * *

**Time for Eddie to explain himself. I wonder why Charlie is so guilty and _how_ exactly is he involved in all this? HMMM...ONLY TIME WILL TELL.**

**PLEASE..PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Please, please, please REVIEW. I HAVE NOW GIVEN U 6,058 WORDS, SO PLEASE GIVE ME A FEW WORDS OF YOUR THOUGHTS.**

**THANK U FOR BEING PATIENT. **

**LOVE U ALL**


	5. Chapter 5: The Light of Truth

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight, The Night World Series, or Underworld. **

* * *

**I worked VERY hard on this, please review. Love u.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Light of Truth ...No not really Just a History Lesson**

_"Sometimes the threat of devastation is scarier than the deed. As werewolves, we have the remarkable ability to adapt, to persevere and rise from ruin. But the potential for evil, for betrayal and affliction, is often more harmful and the key to our undoing." -King Altair, werewolf elder._

** ~~xXx~~**

"Wait, _WHAT?!" _I shrieked. Looking around the room, as if there would be one of those big advertising signs that you see on the freeway that told me all of the answers to questions.

"Bella, look at me." My dad said in a sternly.

I turned to look at him, but apparently I turned to quickly and I hit my head against the egde of the dresser by the bed.

"Ahck!" I grumbled. Dammit. I already have a massive head ache!

"You okay? God, your getting really banged up today, first the fall, and then this. Ouch." Drew said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I fell?" I asked._I don't remember falling?_

"Well you fainted, and as you fell to the ground you hit your head against a really big rock next to you, so it was a double whammy." Grace corrected.

_Geez. Today couldn't get any worse could it._

Charlie cleared his throat, trying to regain my attention.

"Sorry."

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He looked at me straight in the eye befor speaking. " What I am going to tell you is very important. Everything that is and is going to be said in this room shall not EVER be repeated. Understood?"

I nodded, hesitantly. _Please tell me that this is not a prank, because I am definitely not in the mood for this._

"Okay, no interruptions."

I nodded again.

Charlie took a deep breath before continuing, he acted like he was confessing to a murder or something.

"My real name is Altair Volcration others call me King Nolan for the meaning of 'Champion' or 'Proud One' after I had lead the Revolution in 1547." Seeing my confused looked, he added," Since our history is very long and complex I will only mention this particular story as I go on. "

He sighed again and continued."There are three of us who rule the werewolf empire of Volcra: Nikolas, Admis, and I. We take turns ruling and each of us rules for at least a 500 years before the other takes over. While one rules, the rest of us hibernates, resting for the next half a millennia's rule. Though it is preferred, that is not always the case. For example, I am currently ruling, but then the Great War began and Admis was forced to awaken and help me, fight and rule as well as to see your birth. As of now our empire is in hiding." He said with a smile.

"I know you said no interruptions but, are you all related?" I asked, sheepishly.

My father only smiled." Yes, we are related. They are your uncles. I am the eldest, Admis is the second and Nikolas is the last. Unfortunately Nikolas, was not able to see your birth because of a severe injury he had during the Great War."

I turned and propped my pillows against the headboard of my bed before leaning against it. After finding a comfortable spot, I asked another question.

"Um, they know right?" Gesturing to Edward and the others.

"Yes they so."

"Ho-" I started.

"We'll get to that in a moment."

"Okay." I sighed.

"Shall I continue?"

"Uh, one more thing. Why are we in hiding?" I asked

"You see why later. Anything else?"

I shook my head and sighed. My father. King Nolan. Werewolf. Wow, this was all so new to me. I mean, the existence of vampires, Pah! That's nothing, but full blown werewolves, and me AND my father being one.

Now that's a completely different thing.

Hmm...I guess in a way, Hollywood _did_ get something right.

"We were always at war with vampires, them being our natural enemies. The Volturi is the name of the ruling clan of vampires in Volterra, Italy."

"Oh, yes! I remember Edward mentioning them on my birthday!" I said excitedly, interrupting him, though wincing at the memory _of_ my birthday.

He turned to Edward. "Edward, Is this true?"

"It was inevitable. She saw the portrait of them in Carlisle's study." Edward simply said.

Charlie sighed." Well discuss this later."

Edward nodded.

"What do you remember about them?" He asked me.

"Not much, just that their was a royal family of vampires." I replied.

"The Volturi clan consists of three rulers: Aro, who is the main leader, Marcus, and Caius as well as the their wives and the Guard. Out of the trio, only Aro is gifted. He But tension between us has gotten thicker and more aggressive after the death of Caius's wife, Athenadora. One of our kind, was, for the lack of a better term, furious with the way vampires treated us. In their eyes. we were nothing, scum, dirt, dogs. We were degraded into nothing more than slaves, mutts." He paused, anger clouded his features.

He took a deep breathe and continued.

"During the Revolt, this was during the beginning of Nikolas's rule in presumably in 1237, we were barely beginning to rebel against the vampire nation, and though we did not gain our independence until after the Revolution in 1547, we were starting to gradually break away from them."

"Wait, _you_ got up early?" I asked, shocked.

He looked at me, confused. "What?"

"I mean, knowing you, your grouchy as heck if I wake you up early on your days off, I can only imagine how you would be like if I woke you up 190 years early during your 500 year rest. I feel bad for the person who did." I said.

Everyone in the room exploded out laughing.

Charlie laughed.

"Okay, okay, on with the history lesson."

"It wasn't until the Battle of Charmintine in 1445, when we finally began to get it through the Volturi's thick prideful heads that we were more than a piece of meat. That we were intelligent, and humane, and at times brutal. That we were living things that had the right of ruling our own paths. It was Charmintine Pennticot who finally got them to see this, he was the general for the army at that time, he fought bravely and if it were not for him, we probably would not have made it this far."He said after a thoughtful pause,

"After I lead the Revolution,"He continued,with his chest puffed up with pride," and we gained independence from the Volturi in 1547, we had a period of tranquility, the Hundred Years of Peace. This period lasted until 1647, when the Great War began. "

My father paused, trying to find the easiest way to express his thought without confusing me.

"You see, there was this wolf named Drakkar, a very kindred spirit he was. But very stubborn, and vengeful. I guess for this particular wolf, it went deeper then freedom as it did for most of us. He was there since the beginning, and sadly, during the Battle of Charmintine his mate was killed. And for us wolves, we do not mate with just anyone. We go through what we call an imprint. Humans call it many things, Soul mate, True Love, etc, and rarely do they find it. But for our kind it goes beyond that. We not only mate for true love, but for genetic compatibility as well. It is because with our kind it is very hard to breed with one who is not similar by genetics, not by blood of course, but by the harmonious interlinks in our genetic make-up. And because of this strong bond, once you are mated, you are forever mated. And if your mate should die, then eventually you shall perish as well."

I gasped._ That is so sad. _

I thought about what he had said for a while before speaking.

"Is...is that why I..uh..reacted the way I did when Edward left?" I whispered softy, tears stinging my eyes.

"Yes, little one." My father mumbled, gently soothing my tears away with his loving caresses.

Edward grasped my hand. " I know that you believed me when I told you that I didn't love you. That I didn't what you," His musical voice broke at his words," But you need to understand that I will always love you, I didn't want to leave but in order to protect you I had to, it was an order. And I could not refuse. Physically and mentally."

"I-I don't understand." I asked, confused.

"Our imprints are physically and mentally bonded to each other...,"Grace said,"If..If I were to be separated from my Drew here, I don't think I would survive, especially not as long as you did. You are surprisingly strong for your age, and you haven't even experienced your first Moon yet. When we imprint, our mates are our everything, they are the air we breathe, the water we drink, they are our sustenance for life . And this is especially strong for your Edward."

My heart fluttered at the _Your Edward _part. I guess they heard it because everyone smiled at the sound, only Drew snickered.

I was about to ask why but was interrupted by husky voice.

"I see you've got her under your spell, eh, Lover Boy?" Drew commented.

Ah...Just what I needed, another Emmett.

"Shut up, Drew." Edward said.

"Aw..Lover Boy is embarrassed! Aw, don't be like dat. I mean, it is about time you found your self a girlfriend."

"Drew, Shut up. I'm warning you."

"I mean, god how long has it been, like what 3-" Drew started, but Edward interrupted him by tackling him down onto the wooden floor of my bedroom.

Grace and my father seemed completely oblivious to the wrestle match on the floor, though both had small smiles as if they were used to their friendly quarrels.

Hmm..you would think that Drew wouldn't be as strong as Edward, but I guess I was wrong. They seemed to be evenly matched, though it looked like Drew was wining this round.

He had Edward pinned to the floor on his stomach. Drew was kneeling over him with his left hand pushing his head into the wood of the floor and his left hand bound both Edward's wrists to his back. " He he! Drew Mason wins again! Ha ha, don't you know by now not to mess with me, little brother,eh?!"

Drew _Mason_?!

Little _Brother_?!

"You know damn well that I'm holding back." Edward cornered.

"Then don't." Drew challenged.

"You asked for it." Edward said as he easily broke free from his grasp and twisted him to the ground and into the very same position Drew had him in.

"Well,"Drew huffed,"This is just a very easy headlock to escape from."

"Well, escape." Edward teased.

Drew paused for a moment before trying to wiggle out of Edward's grasp but failed to break free. Seeing this, Drew wiggled harder and more violently, and with no success, he let out a frustrated wail.

"Hahaha! I win! Hey, don't you know by now not to mess with me, _big_ brother?" Edward teased.

"Okay. okay, I get it." Drew complained as Edward freed him from his deadly bonds.

"Twerp." He grumbled, shooting daggers all the while.

"Sore loser." Edward said loudly, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"Boys, we need to finish, here." My dad finally interceded their fight.

As Edward walked towards me and sat down in the rocking chair, I decided to ask him a very obvious question.

"Uh..Edward? Um..Are..How..uh...You and Drew are related right?"

Blush heated my cheeks.

Edward reached to caress my cheek. "Ah, how I have missed that, and ...yes. Drew is my elder brother. "

"But... how?"

"Birth." Drew snickered.

"Ignore him. He is just a pest. Uh..I believe it would be best if we wait until Char-Altair," He corrected," finished telling you about the Great War."

"Okay."

My father cleared his throat, apparently to grab Drew and Grace's attention, they were kissing in the corner of the room despite there being three other people in the tiny room with them, completely unashamed of their actions.

Geez. Didn't take then long to get lip locked.

"If you do anything like that in here again, while we are here or otherwise, I going kick both of you out. Understand?" My father admonished them.

Drew only smile wickedly." Whatever you say, my Lord Altair."

"Enough with the sarcasm," He said, rolling his eyes." I get enough from John." He added mostly to himself.

"Okay, as I said earlier, the Rebelling Wolf was known as Drakkar Helvic. A Russian nomad who had disappeared after the Battle of Charmintine. But back then no one new why, so when he returned, his family -or what was left of them- rejoiced, having had their long lost brethren home. "

"So who is ruling at this time?" I asked confused.

"Nikolas. Nikolas has been ruling this whole time, from the uprising to the War of Akelema in 1738, a year after the beginning of my reign. Though Admis awake now, his reign doesn't begin until around 2238."

oh.

"Anymore confusion?" My dad asked.

"Nope." I said, sheepishly.

"According to the Guard - it is basically an army specifically for the protection of the Royal Family and servants-, Drakkar had being acting rather strange, he was seen sneaking around the castle which was at the time in Northern Romania, Nikolas was away in Northern Europe and was not aware of the situation until word reached him weeks later after the suspicions began. He was naturally very suspicious of Drakkar and had ordered an Eye, it is what we call a spy, to watch him. But by then it was too late. When the Eye arrived at his home and saw that he was nowhere to be seen, he broke into his home and discovered multiple illustrations of the Volturi's dwelling and feeding grounds and had found that Drakkar was on his way to assassinate Cauis's wife, Athenadora. Drakkar believed very strongly in the phrase, 'An eye for an eye', thus the reason why he committed the assassination. We sent the Guard after them but it was too late. He had already been killed, but not before destroying Athenadora. "

He sighed, his chocolate eyes centuries away. Sadness decorated my noble father's face, I never noticed before but even though my father, or _Charlie_ _Swan_ was supposed to be 35 years old, he had a timeless face. Only his eyes exposed his true age, and centuries of wisdom.

"We tried to negotiate with them but nothing worked, the Great War was inevitable. Volturi wanted nothing to do with us now, all they wanted is our deaths, our extinction. All promises and compromises were disregarded and broken. The century of peace had ended and the war had begun. Ever since it started in 1647, it was the focus of everything. Our children were dying, our mates were dying, we were being prosecuted by werewolf hunters and deranged priests and clergymen. It seemed like everything bad that could happen to us, did, ensuring our destruction. And then just when things couldn't get worse, the Great Betrayal occurred. This was what truly destroyed us."

My father drew a shaky breathe, tears ran down his pale cheeks.

"Aleron Mason, the son of Edmund and Evelyn Mason, brother of Edward Senior Mason and uncle of Edward Anthony Mason. He was a good man, had a heart of gold. But then when our nation fell, he became desperate and betrayed our kind to preserve his own life and for the promise of riches and power. Aleron became power hungry, and wanted sole power over Volcra. He believed that we were not doing a good job of ruling and that he would do better. He betrayed me, by kidnapping my first born, Elena- she would be your older sister- and sacrificing her to the Volturi as tribute for Athenadora. During this time, the Lamia, was another threat, though not as significant as the Volturi, they are a lower class breed of vampires, who like in the books, perish in sunlight. They hated us because when the Volturi declared war on us they did so on them as well thinking that we were allies. The Lamina felt the repercussions of the Volturi's anger, and blamed us for it. When Aleron betrayed us, we were in a very fragile state, we only had each other and each others loyalties but when someone so well known for his good heart and someone so loved betrayed us, we lost hope in each other and started to fight amongst each other. Uncles and nephews, fathers and sons, mothers and daughters, brothers and sisters, and eventually husbands and wives. Loyalty is one of the most valued customs in our kind. If it is broken so is our nation."

"What! No!" I exclaimed, abruptly standing on my bed, surprising both my father and Edward.

"We need to fight back, we need to fight. We can't just sit here doing nothing!" I ranted as I walked to the edge of my bed.

"We have to do som-" I was saying as I attempted to plop down on the mattress but instead I successfully managed to trip and fall of the edge. But luckily Edward was there to catch me.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked.

"Yeah," I huffed.

"You really are a daughter of Altair." Edward chuckled.

"She definitely is. She has a heart of gold, the spirit of love, and as graceful as a black bear cub." Drew said.

"Shut up." I mumbled as I glared at him, I get him back, one way or another. May be I can get Edward to hit him.

But thankfully,Grace beat me to it and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She smacked him again.

"Okay, okay, I get it."

She smacked him again, but harder.

"Ahh...okay. okay..I'm sorry I made fun of you Bella."

I loved her already.

"Thanks, Grace." Edward, 'Charlie', and I said in unison.

Drew huffed.

Edward was standing next to me and I felt him wrap his arm around my waist and drag me back to the bed.

"So Volcra..is ...gone?" I choked out, sadness gripped me on to me, making it hard to breathe.

"No. But they don't know that." My father said, slyly.

"Who doesn't know?"

"The Volturi. They don't that we are still here. They think that the empire of Volcra is gone and that only a few werewolf nomads are roaming here and there. As of now, the only threat we have is mainly Aleron and his rebelling forces. After the supposed 'fall' of Volcra, we reconciled with the Lamia and we are now allies. The Lamia helps us by keeping us hidden. We have built the Webs,an underground network of command posts and tunnels that are served as quick and easy transportation routes in and out of Italy and our old home in Romania- though no one uses the Romanian route anymore because the Volturi may have spies there-as well as all over the U.S, parts of England, and Northern Europe. " Charlie said, proud at Volcra's secrecy. "The Spiders, as we call them, are the messengers that travel in and out of these tunnels. Carrying information from the Eyes on the Volturi's actions, whereabouts, and plans."

"Wait, we have Eyes on the Volturi?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes and we also have some _in_ the Volutri. Some of which have been there for centuries." My father said, proudly.

"Without being discovered? How?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, we have what we call a Pusher,they are werewolves or vampires that have the ability to absorb, erase, and plant false memories into their target in a matter of seconds with no physical contact necessary. The Pushers have a mental connection with each of their Eyes and if Aro decides to touch any of them a Pusher inserts a false memory or idea in their head. We use our Shields to protect their minds and their memories from Aro, so he will never find out who they really are."

"Do we have any werewolves in there, no never. Only Daywalkers, vampires like Edward and the Cullens. We also have Lamian vampires in Volterra posing as humans but we are sure to keep them at a safe distance." My father informed me.

"Wow. Your organized."

"Yes. Ever since the Battle of Myaak, the Declaration of Aleron, and the Pathos Treaty, we have begun to grow stronger and stronger." My father commented, looking at Edward.

Edward smiled.

Hmm..I wonder..

"Why is that?" I asked, curious about the small unspoken communication between my father and my _imprint_.

"I guess its Edward's turn to give the history lesson. Let's just hope his head doesn't get to big. I'll be back." Drew said as left the room.

"What was that all about?" I asked confused.

"He has problems, ignore him." Edward sighed.

"Okay, _NOW_ will you please give me some explanations because I'm tired of waiting and I need to know why,.. how you, a vampire, is a werewolf?!" I said exasperated.

Edward smiled.

"Well, it began like this..."

* * *

**#####HAVE NOW GIVEN YOU **_3,562 _**WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER ALONE. plz be considerate and show some love by giving me a few of yours.#######**

**I worked hard on this. Hope you like it.** PPLLEEAASSEE** R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**IDEAS. FEEDBACK. NO FLAMES. **

****I'm already thirsty****

**Love u all \m/**


End file.
